


Following the Fallen: A Monster Hunter Quest Description Story

by Kaien123



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Monster Hunter X | Monster Hunter Generations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaien123/pseuds/Kaien123
Summary: A fated meeting between a hunter and a herbalist culminates in an unlikely romance. Based on the dark and tragic quest "Following the Fallen", this one-shot explores the unexplored story leading up to the infamous suicide note. Gen/GenU.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Following the Fallen: A Monster Hunter Quest Description Story

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on one of the quest descriptions from Monster Hunter Generations/Ultimate. If you weren’t aware, the description is essentially a suicide note written by a fallen hunter’s wife. It’s one of the saddest and darkest things I’ve seen in MH, which is normally light-hearted. So this story is my headcanon of the events leading up to the note and the aftermath.
> 
> Brace yourselves because this isn’t a happy tale…

It wasn't meant to be like this, but mother nature truly is a ruthless mistress.

The Hunter had returned with a heavy heart, bearing the bad news. It had been a grueling and arduous fight, but the hunter managed to slay the Silver Rathalos. But that really didn't matter, did it? The Hunter had been too late to save her, and the Hunter was now tasked to deliver the grim news to the people.

As the villagers eagerly awaited the news, the Hunter stayed silent, not knowing what to say. However, the Hunter's downcast and almost downtrodden like demeanor was all that was needed for the villagers to figure out what happened.

"I see…Should we…tell him?" the Bherna Gal asked, glancing at a certain house nearby.

The Hunter nodded, not knowing what else to do. It was no use prolonging the inevitable. Doing so will only bring more despair for the boy. The Hunter took a deep breath and together with the Bherna Gal, walked towards a small and humble home near the entrance to the village.

A young boy, no older than ten resided in one of the houses. When he heard the knocks on his door, he eagerly opened the door, hoping that they brought back his mom.

"Did you find mama?" he asked eagerly.

The Hunter raised a finger but hesitated. The words were there but the throat just wouldn't let it come out. The Hunter tried and tried to form the words but kept choking on the words. Who knew delivering bad news was this difficult? The boy stared at the hunter quizzically, wondering why the Hunter constantly coughed and looked away.

"Let me handle this…" the Bherna Gal said, rubbing the Hunter's back. The Hunter silently nodded and stood there, fidgeting. The Bherna Gal kneeled down and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"So?"

"W-We did find your mom- "

"Really?! That's great! Is she here? Can I see mama now?"

"Sweet child, your mother is…" She choked, struggling to form the words. But nevertheless, she steeled herself and continued. "She's…gone."

"Gone? Did mama go somewhere?"

The Bherna Gal bit her lip before continuing, "She went to a better place. She's… with papa now." And with that, it was done. She hoped the sweet child understood what she meant. Slowly and gently, she pulled the boy into a warm embrace, rubbing his back reassuringly. The boy in question was silent…until she felt the unmistakable wet feeling on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and caressed his back and head whilst whispering gentle words of reassurance; like a mother calming her child, she understood exactly what the boy felt at the moment.

The Hunter couldn't bear to look at the sight of a boy crying for his deceased mother but knew that guilt won't solve anything. The boy's screams and shouts of despair nearly pushed the Hunter to the edge.

Beside the Hunter, the Chief Researcher patted the Hunter's shoulder, telling the guilt-stricken human that it wasn't their fault and that they had tried their best.

And to think, all of this stemmed from a fateful meeting in the Jurassic Frontier a decade ago…

* * *

**10 years ago…**

They had first met during a fateful encounter in the Jurassic Frontier. She was a herbalist and he was a hunter. She was the beautiful but blunt and headstrong village girl. He was the stoic, good-willed, and mysterious hunter of the Wyverian Research Committee. Her name was Catherine and he was Edmund. It was difficult to imagine these two being together but in the end, as cliched as it sounds, love triumphs

On that fateful day, she was out gathering some herbs for a new concoction she was brewing. Her younger brother refused to let her go without an escort so he paid a hunter to protect her. He opted for a cheaply paid rookie hunter instead of an experienced because it was quicker and cheaper.

Big mistake.

The rookie hunter was helpless to fend off a Silver Rathalos who had attacked them when they entered its territory. His iron weapons proved to be almost useless against the Rathalos' silver plating. Catherine watched in horror as the Rathalos seized the hunter in its grip, digging its poisonous claws through the hunter's weak armor before flying high into the air and tossing the hunter away into the undergrowth.

 _No, no, no!_ she thought frantically as she desperately fled the scene. Behind her, the Rathalos raised its head and immediately shot a fireball at her. The attack just slightly grazed her, but the ensuing explosion sent her flying. She landed with a _thud_ just a couple meters away.

As she recovered, she glanced back…only to see the Rathalos take into the air and charge at her mid-air at full speed. It was no use getting up and running away again. Nobody, not even the fastest of hunters could outrun an airborne Rathalos.

The wyvern flew close to the ground, baring its teeth and poisonous talons, ready to tear her apart. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable…

BOOM! A massive flash of light exploded in front of the Rathalos, causing the beast to drop onto the ground in a dazed state.

Moments later, Catherine heard the shuffling of feet and the jingling of armor. All of a sudden, she found a pair of strong arms lifting her up into the hair and carrying her – bridal style. Her savior then took off into a sprint. Slowly, she opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of a red helmet. It was a hunter, wearing high-rank Rathalos armor.

"Are you hurt?"

His voice was deep and rough but it somehow made her feel safe. Catherine had no idea what kind of face was behind that helmet of his but this man had saved her. She had to trust him.

"No."

"That's a relief. Don't worry. I'll get you somewhere safe. Hold on tight." She complied by wrapping her arms around his neck. He slightly readjusted his hold on her and increased his speed. He was relieved that he had chugged down that dash juice earlier, otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to run for as long as this.

"Wait, what about that hunter? Shouldn't we-"

"He's probably dead." Catherine winced at the bluntness of his words. "Nobody can survive a Rathalos' poisonous claws without proper treatment. It is unfortunate but that's just how it is. We hunters signed up for this career knowing the risks it brings. If we die, then so be it."

She nodded in understanding, though she couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt. "Okay."

Soon, they made it out of the forest and arrived at the open plains of the frontier. Here, the Larinoth graze and Maccao roam. However, large monsters often come here to feed on the grazing herbivores, making this area particularly dangerous. They couldn't stay here for long. The man opted to rest under a large tree, hopeful that it would be able to temporarily hide them.

"Just a sec." the man said as he gently placed her down on the ground. He took out a flare gun, walked a few meters away and fired it into the air. He hoped to alert a nearby Wyverian ship. Now all they had to do was wait.

"Do not leave that spot," the hunter commanded as he stood nearby, watching for any potential attacker.

"Okay."

Silence fell upon them, creating a somewhat awkward and uncomfortable mood…something that irritated the hunter greatly. In order to break the silence, he turned around and offered her some water.

"Are you thirsty? Here."

"Oh, why thank you."

"…What's your name lady?"

"Take that helmet off first. I want to see the face of my savior."

"I'd rather not."

"Why so?"

"It's complicated…"

"C'mon, it's not hard."

"Lady, I have the right to refuse."

She pouted but eventually sighed and gave up. "Alright…But at least tell me your name."

"…Edmund. And you?"

"Catherine. Thank you for saving me back there."

"It's nothing."

"No, really thank you." She stood up and grabbed his hand. The contact sent a shiver down his spine. "If you weren't there, I would have been killed. That is why I would like to repay you."

"R-Really, it was nothing. You don't need to- "

Her grip on his hand tightened, "I insist." Her eyes blazed with determination. After a few seconds, Edmund caved in. Catherine : 1, Edmund : 0. Staring into those eyes was a big mistake.

"Fine."

She visibly lit up. "Great!" She then hugged him briefly, surprising them both. Edmund's eyes widened. This was the first time a woman had ever been this 'intimate' with him. Normally, they would flee after seeing his…Whatever, it didn't matter anyway. This was why he wore a helmet and refused to take it off.

After realizing what she's done, Catherine immediately backed off, fiddling with her blonde hair in a flustered state. _Why did I do that?_

"A-Anyway, we should go now. I think I see a ship approaching."

Catherine looked up and spotted a Wyverian Airship slowly descending onto the zone, causing the monsters in the area to back off. The ship then landed as a small Wyverian man stepped out.

"You called?"

"Yes, thank you." Edmund gestured for Catherine to follow. "C'mon."

…

Inside the ship, Catherine settled down onto one of the numerous chairs. She felt the ship slowly ascend into the air and held onto the arms of the chair.

"First time riding one of these things?" Edmund asked, taking a seat adjacent to her.

"Yeah. Never had the chance to ride one of these things."

"I see." His eyes then landed on the now noticeable burn marks on her clothes and body. Instinctively, he reached for a special lotion in his pouch.

"And you said you weren't hurt…Here use this, apply it onto the burns on your body."

"Thank you." She took note of the blue coloring of the lotion. She recognized it as the color of Nullberries.

"Nullberry lotion eh?"

"How do you know of that?"

"I'm a herbalist. I know what these berries are used for." She pondered for a moment. "I'm just curious as to how you are able to acquire something like this. I have been trying to make one myself but I lack the necessary equipment."

"Equipment? I think I can help you with that."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Tell you what, how about a deal?"

"A deal?"

"I'm in need of a partner who's well versed in medicines and such. If you can provide me the medicines I need, I'll provide you with the equipment you need. Sound good?"

His offer intrigued her. She weighed her options. On one hand, getting new equipment would mean being able to expand her repertoire and create new concoctions that she can use to help people. But on the other, it was a matter of trust. Sure, the man had saved her, but that doesn't immediately warrant her full trust in him. What if he had lied? What if he wanted to exploit her in more ways than one? The thought of that made her shiver slightly. Her brother had warned her about trusting strangers so why would she trust someone who doesn't even want to show his face?

"Take off your helmet."

"For the last time lady I- "

"I cannot trust someone who wouldn't reveal their face to me. What's wrong with doing that? Do you have a scar or deformity you don't want to show me? Aren't you forgetting that I'm a herbalist specializing in healing medicine?"

"N-No, it's- "

"Are you worried that you have an ugly face? If so, then I don't mind. What matters is what's inside right?"

By this time, she had gotten uncomfortably close to him, so much so that he could feel her breathing against the visor of his helmet. Her hand reached for the visor of his helmet. He pushed her off before she could do anything else.

" **Don't do that again** ," he snapped in a surprisingly cold tone.

Her expression was a combination of guilt and fear. She backed off and looked away. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries…"

His anger died down when he noticed her fearful and guilt-stricken expression. Almost immediately, he felt guilty for snapping at the young woman. _Shit, what have I done…_ He stepped towards her, "H-Hey, I didn't mean to- "

He wasn't surprised when she backed away fearfully. _Great, another woman who is now afraid of me. Never change Edmund…never change._ Seeing that apologizing would be futile, he sighed and opted to sit down on one of the chairs…far from her. He glanced briefly at her, "I understand if you want to call off the deal. I have no qualms with that." He stayed silent, bending down with his knuckles against his forehead. _I messed up…she must hate me now._

Edmund craved for love and affection from other sources besides his parents. Ever since his incident, he became a loner. Whenever someone sees his face, they would either flee or sneer in disgust or mockery. This was especially true with regard to women. We have to understand that Edmund is a man, and as a man, he gets attracted to the opposite sex. Unfortunately for him, women flee at the sight of his face.

He hated it. He loathed it. Why did they judge him so quickly beforehand?

He found that wearing a helmet would do the trick. He would be able to do help people and receive the gratitude and smiles he so desperately wanted. Whenever someone asks why he never takes his helmet off, he would make some bullshit excuses such as 'making sure that his head is protected at all times. Who knows if an accident could happen which is why I choose to always remain prepared.' Surprisingly, they believed about 90% of his lies. But it still didn't change the fact that Edmund hated it. He wanted to be able to show the real him to people. Yet nobody was willing to accept him…all because of his damn face. It didn't help that due to being ostracized for so long, he had developed a cynical and cold attitude, which only made him come off as a rude and scary individual.

Which is why he was very surprised when he felt a familiar presence deposit herself next to him. He turned his head to look at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're lonely aren't you? Whatever you're hiding under that helmet is the reason that you're like this isn't it?"

 _Perceptive woman…_ "Yes. Now, do you understand why I refuse to take off my helmet? People will laugh at me, mock me, degrade me! They think I'm a freak! I'm sick and tired of that! Do looks truly matter in this world? If so, then the gods must really hate me then…" He felt small tears escape from his eyes. He looked down and clenched his fists. "I'd do anything for a cure. Do you understand why I asked you to help me with creating medicine? You do don't you? But after what I did, I'm willing to bet that you won't help me." He glanced at her; she was silent the entire time with an unreadable expression on her face. "It's fine I understand- " He gasped when she did the unthinkable.

She embraced him.

It wasn't like the embrace from before, but this one was full of warmth and affection. It reminded him of his mother, the only woman in his life who didn't sneer in disgust and fear at the sight of his face.

"If you're thinking that I wouldn't help you even after you snapped at me, then you're wrong." Her voice was gentle, calming and smooth…just like his mother. "I never turn my back on someone in need. Especially one that happens to be within my field of expertise." She cupped his helmet and turned his head towards her, "I'll try my best to cure you, but only if you'll open up to me. Take off that helmet."

He hadn't noticed it before, but he now came to realize just how beautiful this woman was. With her long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and gentle expression, she held the image of a perfect woman. He suddenly found himself staring at her, which she noticed resulting in her getting a tad bit confused. Realizing his mistake, he shook his head and looked away.

"Do you really want to see it?" he asked solemnly.

She answered quickly and truthfully, "Yes."

"…Promise me you won't laugh or run away in disgust."

"I promise."

"You really do? I'm trusting you…"

"I swear on behalf of the Great Gods." Her statement genuinely surprised him. It was rare for anyone to mention the Gods, but whenever one does it usually means that they are serious about something. It is said that should one break a promise of this scale, disaster and misfortune would befall upon them. Hearing this, Edmund relented.

"Alright." He looked around. "Sir?" he asked the Wyverian researcher. "May we borrow your office for a moment?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you."

…

As Edmund closed the office door behind them, he took a deep breath as he faced the door. _I can do it..._ he told himself. He glanced back at Catherine, who was busy admiring the office. _You can trust her Edmund…_ He took another deep breath and turned around to face Catherine.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before he slowly lifted the helmet above his head. Catherine silently watched as the man before lifted the helmet, slowly revealing his face. The woman's eyes glowed with intensity as the helmet begun to reveal his skin. And seconds later-

Catherine's eyes went wide. It took her a couple of seconds to finally register the form of his face. Now she knew why he chose to hide his appearance.

She covered her mouth with her hands, "I-I didn't know…"

His face wasn't necessarily deformed and he still had his short black hair, but it was still a horrible sight. Numerous parts of his face had some of their flesh exposed, large unidentifiable marks all across his face, decayed bits of skin here and there and the most horrible part was his right cheek, which was both scarred and deformed enough that it exposed a bit of teeth. All in all, he looked like a devil.

"What happened? How did _this_ happen?!"

"Poison or more specifically, acid. I was still a young hunter back then when I was ambushed by a pack of Ioprey. Damn bastards spat poison at me, and one of them managed to splash my face with it. My weak helmet dissolved almost instantly from the acid but it did manage to lessen the damage somewhat. Thank god I had I closed my eyes that time, otherwise I would have been blind…but the damage was done. I would have died if it weren't for my Palicoes who managed to drive them away, if only temporarily while they hauled my sorry ass back to camp." He touched his scarred right cheek. "I tried and tried to search for a cure but I never found it so as a result, I endured the mockery and disgust for over a decade." He laughed, "I look like a monster don't I? Disgusting, pitiful? Hah, I bet you're- "

He flinched and fell silent when Catherine suddenly brought her hand to his right cheek.

"You're…not disgusted? Fearful?"

She frowned, "Why would I laugh at someone who's obviously been in pain?"

Her words resonated with him deeply. The last time he heard those words were from his…mother. It brought back both painful and happy memories.

She caressed his scarred face gently, "You must have been in pain…I understand. But fear not. This condition can be cured – with the right concoctions of course."

His eyes lit up, "You know of a cure?"

"Aren't you forgetting that I'm a herbalist? All I need are the right ingredients, equipment and I can guarantee that I can somewhat cure you."

His expression paled when he heard her say 'somewhat'. "So it won't be completely cured then…"

"Unfortunately so. Some parts here and there cannot be completely cured. But with the right medicine, I can at least clean the rotting areas and leave room for your skin to regenerate. You are a hunter, after all, your regenerative abilities would easily assist you in that regard. All it needed was a little push that's all. After that, it would probably take you a few weeks before your features return to normal."

It was impossible to describe the joy Edmund felt at that moment. Here he was after a painful ten years of mockery, it would finally come to an end. All thanks to the woman in front of him. He didn't know what came over him but he couldn't help but embrace the woman.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said over and over again as tears of joy formed in his eyes. How long he had waited for this…

She returned the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder and whispering words of reassurance.

The two of them remained in that embrace for the rest of the trip back home.

…

With her hands on her hips, Catherine glared at her brother as she and Edmund entered their shop. Her brother cowered in fear, not from the glare sent by his older sister, but by the imposing figure of a man standing next to her. Having heard of the reason why she nearly got killed, Edmund had an already profound dislike for her brother.

"Your laziness has nearly gotten your sister killed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry…" he said meekly. Even behind that helmet, Calus could sense the fierce glare being sent his way by the tall hunter.

Catherine flicked her younger brother in the head, "As punishment, you'll be in charge of cleaning the lab whenever we're done using it. Understood?"

He nodded, "Understood sister…"

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be in the lab." Calus nodded again as he watched his sister and the hunter disappeared behind the curtain leading to the lab.

Edmund had doubts about whether or not Catherine was really a herbalist or secretly a chemist posing as one. As soon as he had entered the lab, it wasn't what he was expecting. He expected it to be more traditional and down to earth, not one looking like it came straight out chemistry lab. Beakers and flasks filled with strange viscous liquids pumping, churning and mixing said liquids up into different colors, strange mechanical contraptions, and large buckets and tubs filled with more vividly colored substances. Perhaps the only normal thing here were the dozens of herbs and plants growing in pots placed in the corner of the room. It looked like the lair of some mad scientist.

"Are you sure you're a herbalist and not an alchemist?" Edmund mumbled to himself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Catherine asked as she picked a few herbs from her mini garden.

"Never mind. So how do you make the medicine that can cure me?"

"It's rather simple actually. I already have some of the ingredients here but it's not enough."

"Then what do you need? I'll gladly provide you with the materials."

She beamed at him, "My how sweet of you. Very well then, I think I'll need about 10 Gloamgrass roots, 1 King Cactus, 5 Fire herbs as well as some honey. I'll also need the equipment you mentioned. Some of these materials cannot be found in the frontier so you'll have to go to other areas as well."

Edmund finished jotting down the materials in his journal, "Alright. I'll probably be back in a few days. Until then, try not to get killed."

"I can say the same to you," she replied back. Edmund smiled and turned towards the exit. He waved goodbye and then he was gone.

"Please be careful…" Catherine muttered.

…

The first thing he thought of was getting was the equipment. That would be easy to find, for all the mechanical machines and contraptions are found in Dundorma. The problem was acquiring them. That meant he had to visit the chemist stationed there and hope that they would be able to lend a few of their extra equipment. Perhaps he could use his status as a high ranking hunter to his advantage?

No, that would make him come off as greedy and corrupt. He didn't want to sully his already mixed reputation further. He needed to think of a way to acquire the equipment without coming off as desperate. Maybe help them with some errands?

No, that would only prolong things even further. He didn't want to keep her waiting.

_Screw it, I'll think of something later!_

* * *

**5 days later…**

Catherine gasped in surprise when a large cart filled with machines stopped in front of their herbal shop.

"What in the heavens… "

"What is it sister?" her brother asked, peeking his head out of the lab. He walked towards the entrance to the shop. "Is it a delivery- What the heck?!"

The delivery man hopped off the cart and handed Catherine a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it. "Ma'am, are you by any chance Catherine Bennet?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Alright then. Here is the delivery for Ms. Bennet- "

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who told you to deliver these items to me?"

"Oh, a hunter named Edmund Hughes. Do you know him, ma'am?"

She smiled, recalling a certain man who she has not seen for the past 5 days. "Yes. He's a…friend of my mine."

"I see. Well then ma'am, sign here and here please."

After helping load the machines into her shop, the delivery man waved goodbye and left.

Now to address the Gammoth in the room…How were they going to bring this stuff in?

…

 _I'm never doing that again…_ Edmund thought with a grumble. The memory of what he had to do in order to acquire the machines was something he'd rather not recall. Let's just say that he now has a newfound appreciation for lab rats…

As of now, he was currently looking for King Cactus, and the only place to get one was the hot, sweltering Dunes. There was also the fact that Diablos happen to love King Cactus so getting one without inciting the wrath of a feeding Diablos would be difficult, to say the least. That is if the heat doesn't kill him first.

"Damn this place to hell…" he muttered as he took another swig of his Cool Drink and tossing the now empty container away. He wiped the sweat off his helmet and continued his walk towards the area where cacti are normally found.

Arriving there, he spots the cacti. _Finally, now time to-_ Suddenly the ground shook. _Oh no..._

Without warning, a Diablos bursts out from the sand, baring its signature horns and clubbed tail. Edmund reached for his weapon in preparation for a fight…but to his relief, the beast hadn't noticed it yet. It appeared to be occupied with the cacti – the cacti that he was just about to gather. _Great, just what I feared…_ Fighting it was one option, but he risked wasting too much energy, especially during this heat. One the other hand, distracting or luring it away was a far more enticing option. Unfortunately for him, what could he use? And he didn't have time to wait for the monster to leave either. By the time the beast finishes, there might be none left to gather in the end!

"Screw it!" He quickly chugged down a dash juice for extra stamina as he broke into a sprint. He charged towards the Diablos as his hand reached for his Long sword. As he drew closer, he quickly unsheathed his sword and went for the attack when suddenly-

BOOM!

A Cephadrome explodes out of the sand next to him, mouth wide open. In less than a second, Edmund just barely manages to adept dodge away from the attack. And when he thought it was over, he heard a loud distinctive growl from behind him. He turned his head behind him and gulped as he came face to face with the Diablos.

"Shit…"

Seconds later, the Cephadrome emerged from the sand in front of him, effectively sandwiching him between two monsters. _Oh no…_

Then the monsters attacked. The Diablos lowered its head and charged at full speed towards the hunter from the back.

The Cephadrome opened its mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth wide and charged towards the hunter from the front.

"CRAP!" He leaped out of the way…just in time as the two monsters crashed into one another. The Diablos proved itself to be the tougher opponent, however, trapping the Piscine Wyvern between its horns and lifting it high into the air before slamming it down onto the sand. The Cephadrome, however, was tougher than it looked and immediately burrowed underground in preparation for a surprise attack. Seconds after a loud rumble, the Cephadrome bursts out of the ground under the Diablos, sending the wyvern flying into the air. With the Diablos down, it moved in for the attack, biting down onto the wyvern's vulnerable throat.

The wyvern roars in pain and stood up, thrashing around in order to shake the sand wyvern off it.

As the two monsters battled one another, Edmund took this opportunity to gather the cacti. Acting quickly, he grabbed whatever he could, tossed it into his pouch and immediately bailed out of there without hesitation.

…

She was both pleasantly surprised and somewhat worried when Edmund showed up in front of her shop with the ingredients she needs but looking like he had seen a ghost.

"This medicine had better work…" he said, collapsing onto a chair.

She smirked, "Oh it will, and when it does you'll be on your knees thanking me."

"And when it doesn't, _you'll_ be on your knees asking me to assist you," Edmund retorted with a smug grin.

"On the contrary- "

Calus sighed, "Oh for the love of God, save the flirting for later in the bedroom and get on with alright?" her brother said in an irritated tone, to which he was replied simultaneously by the both of them:

"Shut up and get back to cleaning!"

He yelped and went back to mopping the floor.

Edmund sighed, "Let's just get on with it…"

They entered the lab, which already had the machines set up and ready for use. He handed her the ingredients and she immediately went to work.

"You may leave if you wish. This might take a while."

"If you say so… Just contact me if you need anything else."

"Will do."

In the end, she never did. For the past few days, she had been cooped up in her lab alone, trying to perfect the formula while occasionally going out to grab a meal or drink and the occasional visit from Edmund. Her brother ended up being the one who attended to their clients. This, of course, worried the villagers who were concerned with her mental health.

"Take a day off," Edmund told her one day.

"No, I don't think I will, " she said as she continued to measure and mix her ingredients. It had been nearly a week and she still wasn't done.

"Cat, this ain't healthy. You'll collapse sooner or later."

She didn't look away from her work, "The sooner I finish, the sooner I can cure you."

"I can wait."

She shook her head, "I'm a headstrong woman Ed and I never back down from a request."

"Don't be so stubborn. C'mon, I'll take you somewhere where you can relax." He walked towards her. "You need to-" Suddenly her body went limp. Edmund caught her before she collided with the floor. He noticed the bags under her eyes and her much thinner body.

"Didn't want to say 'I told you so' but…"

She grinned weakly, "…You're probably right."

He smiled and lifted her onto his arms, "I know a place. I have a feeling you're going to love it."

"Then I'll be in your care.

…

She certainly didn't expect him to take her to the secluded village of Yukumo, home of the most popular hot spring in the region. A soak in the hot and comforting spring was just what she needed to relieve her stress.

"Ahhh…" She relaxed into the hot waters, leaning on the edge of the pool. She wore nothing but a towel to cover her chest and lower body and her long hair flowed freely behind her. She let out a content sigh as she reached for her drink nearby. She had to thank Edmund for booking this spot for her. He had been so kind to her and she wanted to repay him by curing his condition once she gets back to work.

"Hey, thank you, " she said to the man standing guard near the entrance.

"Any time. Gotta keep those perverts away right?"

"No, I meant, thank you for bringing me here. I really mean it."

"Ah, well I was just…concerned that you might collapse from exhaustion. I appreciate the effort but you need not to push yourself so hard for my sake."

"W-Well I wanted to thank you for saving me back then and after seeing your condition, I couldn't bear to see you in so much pain, not after you've helped me."

"I see…"

"…Hey, why don't you join me?"

Edmund jumped slightly at her offer, "W-Why?!"

"You don't want to?"

"I-I mean, you're naked!"

"The steam would cover me. Besides, I heard that hot springs have great healing properties so there's that." She tapped her hand, "Well?"

"What about my face-"

"As I said, the steam would cover us."

He hesitated and glanced around. _If what she says is true then…_ "Fine. But wait here."

He disappeared for a few minutes before promptly returning with a fox shaped mask in his hands. Catherine looked away as he changed. _Ah, I forgot that he's a hunter so his body must be-_ She squealed and covered her reddening face. _Snap out of it Catherine! He's just a friend and nothing else…_ About a moment later, she heard the faint sound of a splash. She peeked out from between her fingers and there he was in all his muscular glory. Her eyes glazed over his muscular and toned body, his strong looking arms and his broad shoulders. Add the fact that he looked rather lean despite his muscles and you have yourself a prime example of a hunter. She felt her face heat up as she recalled being carried in those strong arms. But then her eyes moved to his face and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's with that mask?" she asked, still giggling.

"Shut up, this was all they had…"

Edmund leaned back on the edge of the pool and sighed. "This feels nice…"

"First time?"

Edmond gently splashed himself with the hot spring water, "You got that right. Never tried the hot springs because well, you know why."

"Because wearing a helmet to the springs would make you look weird?"

"That too."

"And wearing a fox mask doesn't make it weirder?"

He groaned. "I had no choice alright!"

She giggled, causing him to grumble and look away.

…

"This time, I'll succeed!" Catherine told herself as she began finalizing the mixture. After that much-needed break, she felt reinvigorated and was ready to get back to work.

"I won't give up. Do you hear that Ed? I won't give up on you!"

The next day, she was done. All those grueling days of work, she hoped it will be worth the effort. She had finally perfected the formula. Excitedly, she rushed out of the lab to inform Edmund of the news.

"Ed! Ed!"

She spotted him in the middle of the village, talking to the young and relatively inexperienced Bherna Gal. An odd feeling surfaced in her chest as she watched Edmund converse with the young woman. Why did she feel like walking up to her and telling her to back off? _Huh, what is this feeling in my chest…_ She shook her head to disperse the thoughts. She could deal with them later.

Having heard her calls, Edmund turned around to greet Catherine. "What is it Cat?"

The Bherna Gal swooned, "Aww, you have pet names already. How cute…"

Edmund glared at her, "Haha very funny…"

"Ed listen to me! I did it!"

"What?"

"I finished your cure!"

Silence. Then suddenly, he embraced her and lifted her into the air. "OH MY GOG, THANK YOU!" he exclaimed loudly as he spun her while laughing. She laughed with him and returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and nestling her head on his shoulder. Bherna Gal watched with an amused smile as onlookers stared at the two of them with confusion.

Edmund gently placed her down, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

She giggled, "Your welcome."

"Gog I could kiss you right now- " He stopped when he had just realized what he said. He hoped nobody heard that…unfortunately for him, pretty much everyone nearby heard him. _Kill me…_ His face reddened exponentially but he regretted it, even more, when he glanced at Catherine. Her face and ears were flushed and she covered her face with her hands. Thinking that he had made her uncomfortable, he began apologizing profusely.

"I-I didn't mean k-k-kiss as in…w-well…"

 _I guess I can't deny it any longer._ "…I don't mind."

"I'm so sorry- Huh?" was Edmund's response to her words.

"Huh?" was what the crowd said in response to her words as well.

Edmund punched himself in the head, "Sorry but can y-you repeat that?"

"I said I don't mind, k-k-kissing you that is."

"EHHHHHH?!" the villagers exclaimed loudly.

Edmund fainted seconds later.

…

"Uggh…" Edmund grunted as he shifted his position on the bed. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed in a candlelit room. He looked around the room. _Where am I?_

"Are you alright?"

He turned around to find Catherine standing there, holding a tray with a glass of water. The woman placed the tray on the bedside table and awkwardly stood there.

"I'm fine."

"That's a relief. You were asleep for a few hours now. Had us all worried." She paused and looked away shyly, "Had me worried…"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I see…"

An awkward silence enveloped them before Edmund broke the silence with a question he had been pondering about for the last few minutes.

"About before…Did you really mean that?"

Catherine looked at the ground, fidgeting, and fiddling and pressing her fingers together. "I-I did…"

"Does that mean you…like me?"

"…I do." _There I said it. Happy Catherine?!_

A part of him was overjoyed but another part was skeptical. What if these feelings were artificial, born solely out of gratitude and nothing else? If that were the case, then he would have no choice but to refuse her affections. He desired genuine care and affection and if her feelings weren't real, then there was no use prolonging it. In order to know, he asked her a question.

"What do you like about me? I just want to know that's all."

She hesitated, her face turning an even darker shade of red. After a moment, she took a deep breath, steeled herself and began to speak, "I…god this is embarrassing…"

"If you don't want to that's fine." He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "I just want to say…I do genuinely like you. I just wanted to tell you that." Before he could leave, he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Wait…" she said in a whisper. "Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"I do but…"

"But what?"

"That your feelings for me aren't real; and that it is all but a sense of gratitude."

"…Is that really what you think?"

He didn't answer. His eyes widened when she walked closer until they were literally facing each other. Their height difference forced her to look up at him.

"Take off your helmet," she said suddenly.

"Huh- Why?"

"Just do it."

Both confused and curious, he followed her order and took off his helmet, neatly placing it on the bed beside them.

"Now wha-" He froze when he suddenly felt a warm and soft feeling on his lips. She had stood on her toes, cupping his face with her hands and planted her lips on his damaged ones, not minding the roughness and coarse texture. He remained frozen in place, hands not moving as he reveled in the feeling of her lips on his, tentatively moving against each other. He closed his eyes and relaxed into her touch. He thought to himself, _Is this really happening?_ He felt somewhat disappointed when she parted. She touched her lips shyly.

"That felt prickly…" _Oh god, did I really just do that?_ She reached up to touch his scarred cheek, caressing him gently, "I…like you, Edmund. I like your voice, your kindness, your touch, your humorous attitude…I like all of that. I don't care about your looks. I care about you because you're a very good person." She leaned her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"I want to be your strength; someone you can rely on. I see you in pain and it hurts me. Screw those people who judge you solely based on your looks! They have no idea what kind of person you are." She looked up, "Or what kind of person you are to me…" In a faint whisper, she said the words that Edmund had longed to hear throughout his entire life…

"I love you, Edmund."

Her words pushed Edmund to embrace her – gently as to not break her. "Thank you, Catherine…Thank you for caring about me."

She smiled and closed her eyes as they remained in that position, savoring each other's presence.

…

"This will work right?"

"Definitely."

"This better be worth it…"

"Even if it doesn't work, I'll still love you equally the same. Remember that."

Edmund beamed at her, "Thank you." He looked at the vial he held, "Here goes nothing…"

He gulps down its contents. And then he waited. Catherine watched him anxiously as she waited for the effect to take place.

He waited for about a minute.

The minutes quickly passed and nothing had happened.

"Shit, it didn't work did it?" Edmund said in a disappointed tone.

"Dammit, if only it- Wait!" She pointed at Edmund's face, "It's working!"

Catherine watched as the medicine began to take effect, working in tandem with Edmund's regenerative abilities. His rotting skin peeled off as new and fresh skin grew back under it. The scars around his face faded and his exposed right cheek mended itself. About a minute later, it was done. Though not completely healed, compared to what he looked like before, his face looked relatively normal for a hunter. In fact, the remains of his scars helped create a rather roguish and battle-worn look. For Catherine, it made a good difference – a _very good_ difference.

When Edmund noticed Catherine growing red, he took that as a sign that it worked. He grabbed a nearby glass material and stared at his reflection. Words could not describe how happy he was to see a normal, not disfigured face. He touched his right cheek, no longer was his teeth exposed. All that's left of it was a red scar. And he had to admit, it made him look damn good. He broke into a laugh.

"Bahahaha! I'm back to normal! Edmund Hughes is back baby!" He looked up and did the middle finger, "Fuck you world!"

Catherine giggled along with him, amused at his outburst. She then gasped when she felt him wrap his arms around her again. _He sure loves hugging me…not that I'm complaining._

"Thank you, for curing me and loving me. I don't know how else I can repay you."

"Heh, you don't need to repay me anything. I'm happy with what I've got now." She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "You."

Edmond blushed at her bluntness and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Catherine on the other hand suddenly turned shy and backed away, tracing the ground with her foot. The two stood there in silence, unable to form more words.

 _I guess there's no use denying it anymore. Catherine, I'm in love with you. I am hopelessly in love with you._ With that exact thought in mind, Edmond was determined to make the first move. He would no longer be the coward he was for these past long and lonely twenty years of his life. He steeled himself and stepped towards her. He gently grasped her shoulder with one hand and placed his other under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his.

The young woman trembled but made no move to resist. She closed her eyes as Edmund slowly lowered his lips to hers. And when they met, all bets were off as the two lost themselves with each other.

When asked years later on what were the things she loved about him, she would silently smile and remember fondly on how he happened to be a damn good kisser.

* * *

**10 years later…**

Catherine Bennet, now Catherine Hughes waved goodbye to her husband as he left for a quest. She spotted him patting their newest arrival, an unnamed and endearingly silent hunter on the back. The newcomer of few words had already attracted the attention of every single villager and easily made numerous friends, including her husband who offered to train the newcomer. She would often giggle whenever their new Hunter acted all embarrassed when praised and the awkward responses given when talked to. As it turns out, their stoic and strong Hunter was nothing more than a socially awkward individual who had trouble expressing their feelings. Still despite that, the Hunter had proved to be an exceptionally talented individual, who assisted everyone in the village immensely. Even she herself was grateful, as the Hunter had frequently risked entering the jaws of death whenever she had a particularly dangerous errand to run should her husband be unavailable. But the Hunter apparently didn't mind, and she and the rest of the villagers were grateful for that. She also noticed a certain quest gal eye their Hunter frequently but she chalked it up to simply admiration and gratitude rather than affection.

Imagine her surprise when she discovered the two of them one night together. The young woman had apparently "confessed" her love to the stoic hunter. Catherine would fondly recall with a chuckle how the Bherna Gal stated it would be for the "benefit" of the tourists and that the Hunter made a perfect mascot if they were willing to stand by her side. What made this even more hilarious was the Hunter's response, which consisted of a few minutes of absolute silence when – to her shock – the hunter stepped forward and lifted the flabbergasted young woman onto the Hunter's arms and subsequently carried her towards the Hunter's own hut. Slightly red-faced, Catherine quietly sneaked back into her home to process everything that had just happened in front of her. It looks like their Hunter wasn't completely the bumbling loveable idiot everyone once thought.

The charming memory brought a smile to her face. When she went back inside her house, a small figure launched himself at her and hugged her legs. She smiled and patted his head affectionately. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Where is papa going?"

"Papa is going on an adventure. He will be back in a few hours."

"Okay."

In the end, he never did come back.

They had found his body out in the Jurassic Frontier. He was almost completely unrecognizable due to his heavily charred and dismembered body. But the claw marks suggested that he was killed by a Rathalos. The Guild then sent a messenger to inform Catherine of the tragic news.

And from there on, it was a downwards spiral.

The weeks following his death, Catherine began to grow unstable. She would often scream and cry for no reason and her outbursts had begun to worry the villagers. They feared for both her condition and her son's safety. So oftentimes, they would send one of the guards to keep watch over the house and make sure she never harms the boy.

The weeks turned to months and the villagers were alarmed to find that Catherine had vanished. All they could find was a small note on the dinner table, written in haste that read:

_"I first met my husband in the Jurassic Frontier when he rescued me from a Silver Rathalos. So if I can find a Rathalos, maybe I could meet him again... If anyone reads this, please don't come looking for me. I won't give up on him. I can't..."_

Immediately after, they sent the Hunter to rescue her, resulting in a long, arduous but ultimately successful battle against the beast. But in the end, they never found her body. All the Hunter could find was the necklace she wore that was an anniversary gift from her husband, found inside the beast's stomach.


End file.
